Princess Zelgadiss!
by PixieChalk
Summary: Zel has finally found his cure. . . then why is he less than thrilled? Join Zel as he reminisces on how he gained his cure to find out. Minor Z/A
1. Not a Happy Human: How it all Started

Princess Zelgadiss?!

****

Not a Happy Human: How It All Started

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. I'm making absolutely nothing by writing this. Don't sue baby!

I'm cured. I'm human. I'm normal. Then why aren't those last three statements ended with exclamation marks? Good question. In fact, that's what I've been asking myself. Logic says that I should be ecstatic. I mean, this is what I have been living for these last few years. I put my life on hold just for this damn cure. I sided against my friends for only the chance of an end to it all. Then why am I still brooding away? Here is where I draw a blank, dead end, no answer, zilch. 

These inane inquiries are getting me nowhere fast. Maybe if I replay it all from the beginning, it will start to make sense. Yes, that might work. Here goes nothing:

**

Where to begin? Introductions are always a sure bet. Well then, my name is Zelgadiss Greywers, A former chimera i.e. a former freak. I was part demon for L-sama's sake! I wasn't always like that. When I was fourteen my great-great grandfather Rezo cursed me with the deformity: part demon, part golem, part human. How do I even begin to describe my, as my grandfather liked to say, new-and-improved body? My hair was like blue wire. Instead of round pupils, I had tiny slits. But worst of all was my skin: rock hard, blue, and covered in 'pebbles.' I do have to concede that there were benefits. For example: I was able to run at incredible speeds, nothing save a sword of light could pierce my skin, and I had increased strength all around. Lina likes to remind me that becoming stronger _is_ what I asked of Rezo. Haha Lina, very amusing. Yes, I _do_ realize that. I would like to point out to her though that I asked for a gift, NOT a curse!

::Sigh:: Enough rambling. Lets flash forward to my nineteenth year, and we'll find myself entering the city of Foren, located in the outside world. It's been a year since the defeat of Dark Star (another story entirely.) The first thing I did before coming upon the crowded streets was pull up my hood and face covering. Don't want to get run out of town by scared mobs after all. I remember quite clearly the chill that trailed up my spine. If I had stopped to think about it I would have known that the chill meant one thing, Lina. Wherever Lina is, trouble is sure to visit. Anyway, back to the story. If I had stopped and thought I would have been right. Not two seconds later did I spy a flash of blonde hair accompanied by a shorter flash of red hair. The blonde was obviously Gourry, who else? If only I hadn't paused with indecision for that millisecond. If only . . . .But alas I did pause, and as I turned to make a beeline for the city's exit I heard the inevitable shout, "Hey Zel! Zel!" Suddenly I found my air supply cut off due to a skinny arm wrapped around my neck. "Jeez Zel, one might get the impression that you were trying to avoid us, what with you speeding up at the sound of your name and all." As these words were sarcastically spat, the death grip on my throat tightened, if that was possible. 

"Never ::gasp:: Lina ::gasp:: I just ::gasp:: didn't he ::choke:: ar you," I managed to say with the last of my breath. For such a small girl Lina is fucking strong. L-sama be praised, the arm vanished from my neck and left me bent over, breathing in gulps. 

"Zel. I told Lina it had to be you," Gourry smiled at his great achievement of sealing my doom, as he walked towards Lina and me. 

"Hi Gourry. Lina," I said with a curt nod. Maybe they might get the idea that I wanted to be alone if I was brief. My hope died at Lina's next words; "This is great! Now all we need is Xellos, and we'd have the whole gang together again."

Whole gang? This was getting worse and worse. I should have run as far as I could; instead I uttered my thoughts aloud, "Whole gang?"

"Yeah. We were just watching Amelia and her entourage riding into town for some kind of royal visit, before Gourry spotted you. And we're supposed to meet Filia and baby Val at the Red Curse Inn in about an hour. What luck, huh?"

Luck isn't the word I would have used. I surely would have said it was doom. 

**

I'm jerked out of my musings by the sound of a hesitant knock. I groan and walk over to open the door. There stands the accursed Amelia. I heave another groan, this time however, it is a silent one. 

"What is it Amelia?"

She seems taken aback by my abruptness, but still answers with strength, "Can I talk to you Mister Zelgadiss?"

Oh boy. "Sure. Come in I guess."

She slips past me and walks over to my bed to sit. I turn around and plop myself down on the chair across from the bed. I avoid looking at her. Those damned questions about my happiness come up if I do. That and a slight twinge of guilt. How is it that she is so happy with. . . with. . . "Do you hate me now?" 

This shocks me. Why would I hate her? I ask her.

"Well, because you used to hate yourself."

Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh. You now are wondering what that has to do with my hating her, ne? I hesitate with my answer, and am thrown back into my memories of yesterday:


	2. The Red Curse Inn That Was Not An Actual...

Princess Zelgadiss?!

****

The Red Curse Inn That Was Not an Actual Inn (so to speak)

As I was saying before Amelia came into my room; I had run into Lina and her bodyguard as I entered the city of Foren. Botching my chance of escape I was now in there company indefinitely as well. Looked as if it was my destiny to always be traveling with Lina and co. So I resignedly trailed after the sorceress and her swordsmen towards the Red Curse Inn. Red Curse Inn huh? Interesting name. Maybe the owner knew a little something (I'd take anything) about curses and/or cures. Small hope I had been sure, but still, it was a hope. 

Lina was weaving in and out of the throng so fast I would never have been able to catch up with her if it wasn't for the fact that the people parted in fear as they saw me. I couldn't even imagine how Gourry was keeping up; a lot of practice most likely being the key. Then, out of nowhere, she stopped causing Gourry to collide with her back, and myself to crash into Gourry's in turn. The day sure had started to look up.

I muttered a curse, and was preparing to yell my annoyance to the pesky red head when IT caught my eye. Ah! So that explained Lina's unexpected loss of inertia. The Red Curse Inn was obviously not any ordinary inn. Before the three of us stood the most commanding building I had ever seen, and that meant something (think of how much I travel!) Every inch of the building had been stained a red so rich and dark that it looked as though the place was coated in dried blood. That wasn't all. The 'inn' was ten stories high, and spanned from one wall of the city to the other. Atop the roof were gargoyles of the most hideous kind. From what I could see from below, the figures appeared to be humans with disfigurements. The one that stuck out in my mind was the one third from the left. A female kneeled with her head thrown back in rage, or maybe pain. Her left half was completely normal, but her right half was definitely not human at all. Because her head was thrown back I couldn't see her face, and for that I was thankful. What I could see were limbs twisted in ways that shouldn't be possible, nails that were so long they curled around and stabbed the lady's own body, skin that was covered in wart like bumps, and hair made out of millions of needles stabbed into her head. It made even me, the heartless mystical swordsman sick to look at. Even for all this horror one could not mistake this Red Curse Inn for anything other than the city's palace. How could any sane person choose to live near that thing, wake up to its forlorn sight?

"This is the Red Curse Inn? Stupid me, because its name says inn I was expecting an actual inn!"

Lina had stolen the words right out of my mouth. 

"You mean this isn't an inn? What makes you say that?"

Trust Gourry to ask the about the obvious.

"Jellyfish brain! Is an inn that big? Does an inn have royal guards patrolling its walls?"

"Ummmmm. Hmmmmmmm,"

"The answer is NO you idiot!"

"It is a pretty big inn now that you mention it."

"Aaaggghhhhh! Why do I even try getting through to you! Do you even posses a glimmer of a brain in that thicker-than-stone head of yours!"

Amusing as it was watching Lina ask questions without _really_ asking a question, it was time I stepped in. People were beginning to stop and gape at us and I hated that. "So what do you suggest we do now Lina? You did say Filia was meeting us here right?"

Lina's anger cooled from broiling to simmering as she drew a breath and turned towards me. "Why didn't Filia mention this to me! Why didn't she just say, 'meet me at the city palace' for L-sama's sake! As to what we do: we go in of course. We _were _invited," and with that she proceeded to march past the guards and into the 'inn;' ignoring the shouts of "Who goes there?" and "Stop! Halt!"

With a shrug I followed and I soon heard the pitter patter of Gourry running after us as well. At least those arrows they were shooting at us wouldn't have been able to hurt me. At last, something had gone right that day.

**

"Mister Zelgadiss?"

"What? Oh, sorry, what were you saying Amelia?" Looks like I had gotten lost in contemplation again. Time to get back to the present. Hopefully I didn't miss anything important while I was away.

"I asked you if you hated me. You still haven't answered."

"I- no. I don't hate you . . .I'm just a little upset that you didn't warn me about this."

"That's reasonable I guess."

"Well?"

"Well what Mister Zelgadiss?"

"Why didn't you warn me. Now _you_ aren't answering _me_."

"Oh," a blush spread across her nose and cheeks. "I didn't forewarn you because I thought it wouldn't matter to you."

"Why would you assume that?"

"I wasn't assuming anything! You said once, and I quote, 'I'll do anything for my cure' I mean, you were even willing to serve the Dark Lord Shabrinigdo to get it. This is nothing at all compared to that."

I wince. Can't argue with that. Why is this upsetting me when the thought of fighting Lina, taking Amelia prisoner, serving evil, etc. didn't faze me? Damn it! This conversation is getting me back to square one. I've got to keep re accounting the story before I finish this talk with Amelia.

"Amelia?"

"Yes Mister Zelgadiss?"

"Can you leave now? I need to change for the ball."

"Of course! How rude of me! We'll talk more tonight. Gomen." The blush on her cheeks that had been fading suddenly came back full force as she jumped up to rush out of the room. What had I said that had embarrassed her? Women.

**


	3. What's With This Place?

Princess Zelgadiss?!

****

What's With This Place?

__

**

The excuse I gave Amelia about getting ready for the ball wasn't too far from the truth. In less than an hour I need to figure out what my deal is, and find something to wear. Oh boy. I think getting my act together takes precedence over clothes, right? Right. Now where did I last leave off?

**

"Wait! Please cease your firing! These are my guests!" A distressed looking Filia (I could tell she was distressed because of the telltale tail peeking out from underneath her dress) yelled these words. At her cry the rain of arrows began to dissipate.

"Filia! What's this all about! I thought we were meeting at an actual inn, but instead I find myself at a palace being fired upon!"

"Calm down Lina. I said quite clearly that I would meet you at The Red Cur . . .oh dear! How silly of me. Not being from the outside world you wouldn't know what that meant. Gomen Lina. I cannot believe such a thing could slip my mind. Please come inside with me and I'll explain more."

The growl Lina made as we were led inside indicated Lina wasn't too happy with Filia's lapse. To be frank, neither was I. Gourry just seemed confused, as always, only that time he wasn't alone.

"Zel, I wasn't aware that you would be meeting with us too."

"Oy Filia, I wasn't aware of it myself until I accidentally ran into Gourry and Lina as I entered town this afternoon."

"What a coincidence that you're here then!"

I mumbled an affirmative. I wasn't in the mood for small talk. Actually, I'm never in the mood for small talk. 

"Here we are," Filia stated as she opened a door at the end of a long stretch of hallway. "Go on in. Lunch is about to be served."

I walked into the room warily, not knowing what to expect. I certainly hadn't expected who was waiting for us in there. I should have put two and two together though: we were at the palace, and Lina had said Amelia was there on official business. A connection? Most definitely. 

"Miss Lina! Mister Gourry! Mister Zelgadiss! How are you all?" This came from the short, sapphire-eyed, raven-haired princess sitting at the head of the ridiculously long table, located in the center of the dining room we'd now entered. 

"Amelia! Long time no see," Lina exclaimed as she plopped down next to her. Gourry followed Lina's example and sat down across from the sorceress. I, on the other hand, stood there blinking like an idiot. Filia saved me by pushing me down into the chair next to Gourry, and she seated herself on my other side. 

"Have you told them yet Miss Filia?"

"I was going to right now." Amelia nodded at the ex-priestess' answer.

"Tell us what?" That one was from me. I wanted to know what was going on damn it! 

"Yeah! Tell us what?" echoed Lina.

"Calm down. I'm getting to that."

"Well get to it faster!"

"Miss Lina! Just let Miss Filia talk and she will."

I rolled my eyes. Some things never changed. Either that or I was having an extreme case of deja vu. 

"Thank you Amelia. This castle that we are sitting in is a very old, and very ill-favored place."

"If that's true, why live here at all?"

"I was getting to that! People live here to protect it."

"Protecting an evil site. Yes, that makes so much sense."

"They don't protect it to preserve it; they protect it to keep it out of the hands of those who would misuse it!"

"Misuse it how?"

"BE QUIET LINA AND I'LL TELL YOU!"

"Okay. Sheesh."

"Ahem, the name 'Red Curse' comes from the fact that this building was used to conduct experiments long ago, before the war of the monsters fall. You might have noticed that on the roof there are many deformed stone people. Those are not any ordinary statues. Indeed, they are the actual results of those former experiments."

At this news I couldn't check myself from blurting out in sympathetic horror, "Oh my god!"

"A feeling shared by many. When the surrounding village realized what was happening they formed a mob, and tried to burn the palace down. The castle refused to catch fire, so instead the villagers killed the scientists working here and destroyed anything else they could get their hands on. Sadly, this was not enough. Nothing could or can erase the magic from the ground and walls of this construction.

"Later that same year a young sorcerer heard of this place and came to investigate. The dark aura was too much for his weak mind. He fell into the same madness as the scientists before him. The villagers took him out, but this time they realized that they would need to guard the castle from the outside world if they wanted to keep safe. 

"They have been successful too, until now."

"What's happened now?" I asked in awe.

"Last week the Queen noticed that some small, but powerful artifacts of the castle were missing. This is where you guys come in. The Queen asked me to call you here to see if you would search for the thief." 

"How do you know all this? And how do you know the Queen of this city?" Lina asked for Gourry and me.

"Easy," came a throaty feminine voice. "Filia-chan and I are childhood friends."

"Lai-chan!"

**

Not used to my normal body and loss of acute hearing, I didn't notice Gourry until he came up beside me. 

"Zel can you tie this bow tie for me? I can never get them on right."

I suppress a laugh at the knot he's managed to make. I stand up to fix it when I wonder out loud, "Why are you getting dressed already Gourry?"

"Lina told me to. She found me outside and told me the dance was starting in twenty minutes so I should go change. Is that not right?"

"No, never mind."

Twenty minutes? Yikes! Time sure flies when you need more of it. I've got to find a suit to borrow and fast.

**


	4. Namagomi! Who? Gomen, I meant Xellos.

Princess Zelgadiss?!

****

Namagomi! Who? Gomen, I meant Xellos.

Tugging Gourry's bow tie straight I step back with a, "There."

A grin breaks across Gourry's face. "Gee, thanks Zel. So do I look all right? I don't want Lina yelling at me for dressing wrong."

"Nah, you're fine."

"Great! What are you wearing to the dance Zel?"

"Um, good question. Where did you get your suit?"

Gourry shrugged, "No clue. I found two suits outside our doors, and this one looked more my size."

"Two?" I inquire hopefully.

"Yeah. Hey, I bet the other one would fit you though."  
  
"Where did you say it was?"

"Outside on the chair near the door."

"You're a lifesaver Gourry! I've got to go change now too."

"Okay, bye."

I glance outside anxiously and find the tux. I breathe a sigh of relief. Good thing someone was watching my back. Grabbing it up I head for the bathes. I'll think some more on the path to my cure while I get dressed. 

**

"Queen Lai," Amelia said as she stood up to curtsy.

So that was the Queen of the accursed palace, not what I would have pictured. I had imagined a strong, dark elderly woman. What I got was a girl of sixteen with thin hair that touched the floor, soft muddy eyes, and a figure more petite than Lina's! The only fierce thing about her was her stare, of which was currently directed at me.

"You look like one of the statues. Who are you?"

"Nani?" I frowned at her while I jerked my hood tighter around my face. 

"Oh! How rude of me! I haven't introduced myself to you yet. I am Queen Lai of Foren. And who might all of you be?"

Filia butted in, "These are my friends that I told you could help. The one you're staring at is Zelgadiss. You've already met Amelia, that blonde is Gourry, and this, this is Lina."

"You're Lina Inverse?"

"Yes! I am the beautiful sorcery genius, Lina Inverse. You got a problem with that?"

"Lina, that's the Queen you're talking to," cried out a horrified Amelia.

"It's all right Princess. I'm sorry if I offended you Miss Lina. It's only that I thought you'd be, well, bigger."

"You're not that built yourself queeny."

Instead if getting upset Queen Lai only chuckled lightly. "I can see why Filia-chan likes you!"

At this Lina looked deflated and slumped in her seat. "Whatever. Hey Filia, I thought we were having lunch?"

"So she did. You there," Lai answered for Filia and then pointed to a passer by. The addressed servant froze. 

"Yes Hime-sama?"

"Run to the kitchen and find out what is keeping our food."

"Of course Hime-sama, right away."

Bowing so that his nose practically ate dirt the fearful servant backed out of the room. I wondered why he feared his Queen so much. Her eyes were powerful, but she didn't seem threatening or cruel. As I puzzled on this I missed part of the conversation, and the arrival of the food. When I finally turned my attention back to my surroundings I heard only the end of Amelia's question that she addressed to Lai who was sitting next to Lina, "-had a purple bowl cut?"

"That's right Princess."

"How was he dressed?"

Needless to say you're as confused as I was. I really needed to learn to pay attention to what's going on. I cleared my throat, swinging everyone's eyes to me. 

"What are you talking about? I guess I missed something."

Amelia shook her head slightly. "Mister Zelgadiss, weren't you listening at all?"

I blush in answer. It was a good thing my hood was still up to cover it. "Gomen, I was thinking of other things."

Lina laughed. "Nothing new there."

I turned my frown on her. What did she mean?

"Miss Lina, you shouldn't make fun of Mister Zelgadiss. Mister Zelgadiss, you should at least try to give ear."

"Yes well, now what were you talking about?"

"Queen Lai was describing the nature of the theft to us. The thief ignored all her guards, merely grinning at their words. Then, he fazed out with the items. Something feels suspiciously familiar about that, and so I was questioning the thief's appearance."

"I was just about to answer Miss Amelia. I was going to say that he wore a yellow turtleneck tucked into dark pants. Across his shoulders was a matching cape. Most distinguishing was his staff. On the top it branched out and nestled between was a red orb. Do you know who this might be Princess?"

"I think I have a clue Majesty. A friend of ours named-"

It looked like Lina was about to burst when she broke out with, "XELLOS!"

Lai narrowed her eyes at the girls. "This gutter rat is a friend of yours."

A noise to my side made me glance over where I found Filia seething. Her mace in her hands she looked ready to kill. "That namagomi isn't our friend! He's an annoying mazuko who likes to show up at the most inconvenient times. If he had a mother he'd betray her without batting an eye!"

We all sweatdropped as we watched Filia pour out her speech, swinging her mace around for effect. 

"Oh ahem," Filia chuckled out in embarrassment when she caught our faces.

"Quite all right Fi-chan. Would someone please explain, though?"

"Let me Majesty. During our travels together, we would frequently encounter Mister Xellos. At first we weren't aware that he was a monster. But after we found out it didn't seem to matter. I know monster's are evil and should be justly punished, but Mister Xellos did and does help us out on occasion."

Lai tapped her cheek. "Continue."

Here Lina stepped in, needing the attention back on her most likely. "Anyway, Xellos is a monster who works for Beastmaster. Him being behind this is not a good sign."

"I see, are you still willing to help even if it means confronting this monster who you consider a friend?"  
  
Amelia jumped onto the table to respond with, "Of course. Although Mister Xellos is our friend we cannot allow him to get away with such crimes." Her finger of justice was pointed in the air and her foot in the salad bowl. I almost cracked a smile. Again, luckily my hood was up or someone would have surely noticed my lapse in character.

**

"Mister Zelgadiss you look dashing!"

"Amelia. What are you doing here? Has the ball started?"

"Not yet. I'm here to escort you. That is if it's okay with you." She scoffed her toe on the floorboards outside the bathes as she spoke. I had just come out of the bathes, fully dressed in formal wear, when I had literally run into her. I guess it's true how they say, 'Speak of the devil' or what not. In this case it would be think of the devil. I fight a laugh as the image of Amelia with a pitch fork tail and horns pops into my head.

"What's so funny?" the said devil girl asks with a hurt catch to her voice.

"Nothing. Escort away."

My words bring back her happy disposition, and she claps in delight. Talk about mood swings.

**


End file.
